Katherine the Great
by AlexCfiolee
Summary: During the Vampire Diaries we hear a bit about Katherine's life when she knew the Salvatores and even a little when she was turned, but how much do we really know about the vampire? 500 years of running from an original can drive you to do some crazy things in some crazy places and meet people. Say... a certain dead blonde?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hey readers and fans of TVD! This isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first Vampire Diaries one but I promise you, it won't be the last XD My friend Carly gave me the idea for this fanfic and helped me come up with a plot so I give her credit for it like she asked :) Also just a note, Katherine is human (Sorry if you haven't seen the season finale :/ ) but I'm waaaaaay too lazy to add the whole Silas is Stefan thing so just pretend Stefan is Stefan and most of this Fanfiction will be a flashback._

_Without further ado, Chapter 1!_

"So what am I doing here?" Katherine said in a bored tone. She was sprawled out in the Salvatore home on a couch, Her feet were kicked up onto the couch and she was extremely bored. She would have much rather been out hunting for a vampire to turn her than sitting on a couch watching Stefan pour himself a drink. But it wasn't like she had much of a choice, after the cure was shoved down her throat she blacked out and woke up in the Salvatore home.

"Oh nothing much,"Stefan replied, pouring himself a drink. It was a mixture that even Katherine didn't recognize but by the amount of liquor he was pouring in, she could tell it was strong. "We're just going to keep you here for a little while."

Katherine's softy doppelgänger was sitting across from her, obviously not even trying to hide the hate in her eyes. Katherine grinned, she took great pride in the fact that she had managed to royally piss off the girl. Elena was such a damsel in distress, everyone just HAD to drop whatever they were doing to save poor, little Elena. It was disgusting. Katherine had never gotten that kind of attention, she always had to fend for herself.

"We're just keeping you busy," Elena half spat out the words. There was such disgust and hatred in her tone that Katherine had nothing else to do but continue to be proud of herself for turning that obnoxiously sweet girl into a boiling pot of rage, just ready to boil over and scald somebody.

"Keep me busy from doing what? Drinking blood?" She mocked, "If you haven't noticed, I'm human now because SOMEBODY just couldn't handle their rage." Katherine turned to Elena and cocked her head to the side, "How's that working out for you?"

Elena made some kind of growling noise in the back of her throat but when Stefan gave her a warning glance she backed down. Katherine grinned in triumph. Katherine: 1 Prissy Doppelgänger: 0.

Stefan cleared his throat before he spoke, "Because we can't let you leave."

"And why ever not?" Katherine said, feigning interest. The truth was that she didn't really care all that much, she was just going to stay as long as it suited her and then find a way to leave and be turned back into a vampire. Then there would be no more cure to turn her human again and Elena wouldn't have the advantage to kill her.

"Because we're not going to let you go and turn back," Stefan said in that know-it-all, I'm-one-step-ahead-of-you tone of his.

"Well you can't keep me here forever," Katherine mocked, crossing her legs in an exaggerated fashion, "But I'll humor you for now."

Elena visibly rolled her eyes, was she trying to make Katherine laugh? Katherine was on the verge of hysterical laughter as the newbie vampire tried to look threatening.

"So, talk." Stefan said flatly as he sat next to Elena and sipped his drink.

WOW, Katherine thought to herself, She has seriously got him strung along. "Why would I do that?"

"Pass the time," Stefan shrugged.

"Or," Katherine dragged the word out, "You could talk."

"About what?" Stefan asked. Obviously Elena was not enjoying Katherine's company, she kept folding her arms and trying to look away from the older vampire.

"How's Alexia? Or what does she go by now? Lexi?"

The question obviously struck Stefan, he looked as if he had been slapped across the face. Katherine knew she had brought back memories for Stefan. She also knew that he hadn't expected that question to come up. According to him, Lexi had never even met Katherine.

But things are not always what they seem.

"How do you know about Lexi?" Stefan asked, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. He had suspicion laced with hurt and emotion in his tone.

"I asked you a question," Katherine sing-songed. Now that she had baited Stefan with something that he wanted to know it was time to play with him.

"She's uh..." Now Katherine was interested, why wouldn't he just tell her? Why did the mention of Alexia bring so much emotion to him?

"She's dead," Elena said without emotion.

Now it was Katherine's turn to look as if she was punched in the face. She shouldn't care really, her and Alexia hasn't talked for 300 years, but there was still a gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach at the news.

Stefan cleared his throat and gained his composure. Within seconds he was back to himself, "And who's fault was that?" He rolled his eyes.

"Probably not my best move considering you refuse to stop blaming me," Katherine groaned when she heard the all-too familiar voice. Damon stepped into the room and over to the alcohol. "I think you need to stop placing the blame on people," He waved his cup in the air as he spoke before pouring some dark liquid into the glass.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you hadn't stabbed my best friend," Stefan retorted in his sarcastic voice that he used a bit too much around his older, yet less mature, brother.

"So you killed Alexia?" Katherine asked, anger rising in her throat.

"Had to to get the council off my back, what do you care?" Damon said as he sat in a chair separate from the other two. Katherine observed closely the look that Damon gave his brother, was that jealousy in his eyes? Just because he was sitting next to Elena? Wow this love triangle is getting complicated.

"I knew the blonde a few years back," Katherine said, checking her nails. She was still acting bored but it was getting harder what with wanting to rip Damon's head off. Katherine shook the thought from her head, no. She doesn't care about Alexia, they weren't even friends! No one was friends with Katherine!

"Lexi said she had never met you," Stefan's eyes narrowed. It was quite obvious that he was skeptical about Katherine's intentions, making her more excited to mess with his head. It was what she did best.

"When you live for 500 years you meet people and who knows? People lie."

"So when was this?" Elena asked, trying to cut into the conversation. Katherine rolled her eyes, who did this newbie think she was? Alexia had nothing to do with her.

"It was sometime in the late 1750s or early 1760s and I was around 200 years old by that time. It was Russia and-" Everyone stared at her in disbelief, "What? When you're avoiding an original it's smart to leave the country. Anyway I was married to some idiot king."

Again everyone stared at her in disbelief. "You were married?" Damon spat.

Katherine grinned and shrugged, "Not for long, he was an absolute ruler of Russia and a terrible one at that. So, naturally, I killed him." Now this didn't shock them at all, Katherine was known for killing when it suited her. "So have you ever heard of the great ruler of Russia, Catherine the Great? Lets just say we were very, _very _close."

"Wait, hold on a second," Stefan interrupted, "You were Catherine the great? But her name was Catherine with a C."

"Damn historians," Katherine growled, "They could never quite get it right. Yes, I was Katherine the Great." It took a minute for the information to settle on the other three but when it had settled one fact hit them like a freight train.

Katherine had ruled a country.

_Oooooooo shocker right? Well, maybe not but anyway pleeeease review, favorite and follow if you liked it and even if you don't then still review! I love a helping of constructive criticism on my fanfictions. See you guys next chapter :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Woah, woah wait," Stefan was the first to speak, leaning in toward Katherine and putting his arms on his legs. "So you ruled a country? And it didn't burn itself to the ground?"

"Very funny," sneered the vampire girl. "I was the best ruler that Russia ever had."

"I beg to differ,"Elena scoffed, "You're a total bi-"

"Anyway," Damon interrupted as to steer the conversation away from what Elena thought of Katherine. "Why don't you tell us the story?"

"What story?" Katherine asked, sarcastically feigning interest. She knew what story Damon was talking about, she just wanted them to beg a little.

"Don't play coy, the story of went on between you and Lexi. Obviously something or else you wouldn't remember her." Stefan stated in his know it all tone. How anyone could deal with his know it all personality was beyond Katherine.

"I'd argue but you're right about me forgetting people that don't matter. I'll probably for get poor little Elena one day too." Katherine flashed a sly smirk at Elena who just glared. "But I did know Alexia at one time. Although, I'm_ so_ weary, I don't think I could tell the story now." Katherine fake yawned and Elena rolled her eyes. Obviously the younger doppelgänger was sick of Katherine's toying. Too bad.

"Oh cut the crap Katherine, just start the story." Damon sneered. Oh, so now two of them were sick of the toying, Katherine silently congratulated herself.

"I _guess_ I could start from how I came to rule, since that blonde was there."

Katherine began twisting a strand of her hair between her fingers and generally didn't pay attention to the other three for a few moments before Elena became impatient. "Well?"

"Well what?" Katherine asked innocently.

"Are you going to tell the story or what?" It was becoming obvious that Elena was interested in the story but didn't want to admit it.

"I said I could tell the story, not that I would. Learn correct English little Elena."

"Go ahead Katherine," Stefan invited, "I would like to see how far you are willing to take this lie." Lie? Nothing at the moment would please Katherine more than wiping that smug smile off of Stefan's face.

"Fine. Let's see, and no one correct me because we all know that I know the story better than any historian, it was June 28, 1762. My husband Peter had just ordered the killing of another conspirator and I was done with him. The story is that I had him strangled by a guard and blah blah blah, but that was just to cover up the truth."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Your highness! Your highness!" A small russian man cried as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him up the tall, spiral staircase to the tower where Katherine, wife of Peter III laid in wait of the news that the man brought.

When the man burst into the room Katherine was waiting in her favorite red dress. Her corset was pulled tight but it was always worth it to be able to fit in that dress. It was very regal but also revealing up top, the way Katherine liked it. Intricate designs coated the floor length dress and the color was in such a shade that if blood was on it, it would blend it.

And that is why Katherine wore it on that night.

"Have you brought me the news?" Katherine said in a way that was threatening yet almost snakelike in how sly she sounded.

"O-of corse milady." The poor man was shaking, obviously terrified of the power radiating from the woman before him.

"Well then," Katherine said as her mouth formed a frown, "Spit. It. Out."

"Yes milady. The Czar has ordered for the execution of Gregory and-" The man began before Katherine cut him off, sitting up straight.

"Gregory? Gregory Orlov? But Peter couldn't have possibly figured it out so soon! He's too much of an idiot!" What Katherine was referring to was the affair that was going on between Gregory and herself, he was one of many of her lovers, a guard, and a member of the people conspiring against Peter III.

"Y-you did not allow me to finish milady."

"Well then, get on with it."

"The Czar has surrendered and is awaiting your decision." The man finished quickly.

Katherine stood and quickly made her way to the door, "Then let us be off."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So is this story going anywhere?" Damon interrupted in a bored tone.

Katherine stopped speaking abruptly to glare at him, "Well if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me I would have gotten to the interesting part." The former Empress flipped her hair a little for effect and continued, "So anyway, my husband was waiting in a western wing of the castle, I don't remember exactly. He was chained and surrounded by people like me who conspired against him..."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Katherine taunted as she slowly circled her husband. He was held down by Gregory and another guard who Katherine didn't care to recognize. Men surrounded them, most with looks of absolute hate and disgust on their faces all of which directed toward the Czar who kneeled before Katherine at the moment. "Only a Czar for six months before he is on his knees before another, begging for forgiveness."

"Katherine, I knew it. The sad little princess Sophie who was forced to marry me. Sad that you changed your name, it was so pretty." Peter attempted to seem threatening but everyone in the room could clearly see that he was scared of his wife and trying to make a feeble attempt at stalling.

"The thing is, you see my _darling _husband, my name was never Sophie, and I was never a princess. Now that you are at the mercy of me I can tell you my secret. You remember those stories of the vampires that hunted you down and sucked you dry? Yeah, that would be me. I compelled everyone, including you, to think that I was your dearest wife Sofie as soon as you came to power. She never changed her name to Catherine when you married, she stayed Sophie until her death, I just made you think that. I must admit, it took a bit longer than expected and six months of putting up with sex with you was hard but I had to do what was done. Now that my little speech is over, let's get this over with." Katherine had been waiting six long months to get to this moment and she felt like a good rant was appropriate.

"Why did you tell me this?" Peter asked suspiciously, not sure what parts of her story were true.

"Because I wouldn't want you thinking that I was a_ctually_ your wife, oh that just wouldn't do. Now enough with my story, what are we going to do with you?"

"We could lock him up," Gregory suggested.

"Or feed him to the rats!" Another guard suggested. There was a small uproar of agreement and laughter from the men in the room.

"Or we could feed him to me," Katherine said loudly, making the room silent, "I'm getting very hungry and could do for a little snack." Before anyone could say anything more Katherine bared her fangs and dove to bite Peter.

"Stop!" A female voice stopped Katherine from making contact. "You don't have to do this."

Katherine snapped her head up, fangs still bared. She tilted her head slowly to the side, "And why ever not? Does someone else volunteer?"

A blonde woman with a blue dress stepped out, "Because you don't know what you're doing, you're just going to attract attention to yourself."

Katherine scoffed, "Duh, that's what happens when you become an empress."

"You aren't very cautious for a vampire on the run from Klaus," The blonde retorted, grinning slightly.

"So you don't think I should carry on?" Katherine asked.

"I think you should think this through, don't kill this man."

"Watch me," Katherine said before sinking her teeth into Peter's neck and letting the warm blood into her mouth. When she was done she let Peter drop to the floor and the men began cheering for the new Empress. But she was paying no attention to them, she was looking for the blonde who somehow knew about Klaus.

But she was gone.

_I'm sorry if this seems rushed or if anything is historically inacurate. Just keep in mind that the historians are wong, not Katherine ;) Review, favorite, follow and all that jazz, peace out!_


End file.
